


Love You Most

by Ririchiiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririchiiyo/pseuds/Ririchiiyo
Summary: A short drabble about housemates Jean, Eren, and Levi--and how Jean can never catch a break from the other two.





	Love You Most

**Author's Note:**

> I'm neck-deep into writers block. I should be writing the next chapter for my multi-chaptered fic, but I wrote this little self-indulgent drabble instead... oops.
> 
> Based on a post I saw online

Jean just wanted a quiet date night.

He was splayed out on the lounge downstairs in the little two-story he shared with two of his other friends. His saintly boyfriend, Marco, was cuddled up against his side holding a tub of (probably _way_ over-buttered) popcorn. A cheesy rom-com flashed on the television in front of them, and it made for an overall comfortable night.

Except…

Indistinct shouts reverberated through the ceiling, coming from just up the stairs. With each passing second, the yelling only seemed to get louder and louder.

Eren and Levi were arguing. _Again._

“What’s happening upstairs? Is everything alright?” Marco asked, craning his head back to look at his boyfriend.

Jean’s heart thumped in his chest at the sight as he replied, “Ugh, don’t worry about them. It’s nothing.” He turned back to the screen, squeezing his arms tighter around the freckled boy’s waist.

Marco seemed to almost accept it. At least, until another series of shouting echoed through the house.

“Are you sure? It seems pretty serious.”

The other boy merely shrugged and turned the volume up. “They do this all the time. It's okay, we can just ignore it.”

Still skeptical, Marco nodded and laid back down against Jean’s chest.

 

“They’ve been at it for like, ten minutes, now. Are you sure everything is okay?” Marco worried his lip, glancing between Jean and the staircase.

Jean rolled his eyes and forced the lump of popcorn in his mouth down his throat. It went down with a horrible scratching feeling. He sighed as he shut the television off.

Jean patted Marco's hip, signaling him to get up. “If you really want to know,” he said a bit tiredly, “Come look.”

They silently tiptoed up the stairs, making their way to the shared bedroom of the two others. As they crept up to the closed door, the voices became clearer.

It was a screaming match, really. Each input from one evoked an even louder, more passionate response from the other. Their voices rose in a crescendo, a grand fortissimo that never seemed to fall back to that muted diminuendo. It was a sonata of calamity written for two.

Marco seemed reluctant to infringe on their privacy, since it seemed to be a fairly intense argument, but Jean nudged him forward with an encouraging look.

“Go on. You can listen.”

Marco tentatively stepped forward and pressed his ear against the door to pick up on the sounds coming from the bedroom.

“I love you more, you fucking asshole!”

“No, I love you more, you damn shitstain!”

“I swear to fucking Jesus, Levi, you won't win this!”

“Oh, try me, bitch!”

“I said I love you first!”

“That's 'cause you beat me to it, little shit!”

“Ha! Well, that proves I love you more!”

“Well who actually had the balls to kiss the other person first, eh!? Oh, that’s right— _me!”_

With each passing word, Jean seemed to get more and more irritated. When he finally snapped, he banged on the door with a tight fist.

“Shut the fuck up, you stupid bastards!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this stupid little thing! <3
> 
> For anyone here that's waiting for the next chapter of Off the Cuff:  
> I'm deeply, terribly sorry for the long wait I swear I'm working on the next chapter orz forgive meeeee


End file.
